Brutal Revenge
by NightmareD-Technolife
Summary: Sequel to Path of Radiance. Just when Kakashi thought it was all over. A new evil rises up putting a different twist to pain and fear. It's once again on Kakashi's shoulder to save them all but at what price?
1. Prologue

Brutal Revenge:

Prologue

_Kakashi's POV._

I walked leisurely through the busy streets of Konoha, carrying my grocery bags gingerly. I had about six of them, one bag devoted to only miso ramen. Having a pregnant fiancée whose temper is enough to make a horrible storm seem like a walk in the park isn't easy. And when she craves ramen; I damn well have to give it to her. But apart from that, having Anko around is wonderful. The way she smiles, laughs and cooks! Heaven-sent I tell you. I turned a corner and the first thing I noticed was that there was a messenger bird by my window. I sighed, knowing that it's more than likely a mission. I've grown to hate missions after what I've been through some while back. Even though it's only been a month since I've returned, the experiences that I've had will last an eternity. Because of that, I don't want to go back into the forest, I don't train like everyone else as a matter of fact, and all I do is eat, sleep, and look after Anko and things like those. Now, I just want to relax and enjoy the things in life. I realized that my pace has slowed, as I never wanted the bird to see me. But unfortunately, I had to go home. After a few minutes, I reached the front door. I kicked on it because my hands are full. When Anko had opened the door, I was greeted with a huge smile. I blushed but she couldn't see it. I went into the house, heading towards the kitchen. But as I dropped the bags on the counter, my eyes caught the bird perched on my window sill. I sighed in defeat, and took the note from it. I opened it and was shocked to see that is wasn't a mission but it was to meet with the Hokage.

"What for?" I said aloud.

"What's it say?" Anko asked me. I gave her the paper, her brows instantly knotted. "Why do you have to meet with her? Is it a mission?"

"I don't know, and I sincerely hope not." I answered. I pulled down my mask and kissed her. After that I headed to the Hokage Tower. I walked the streets once more but then I encountered Gai and Asuma.

"My eternal rival!" Gai bellowed at me. He ran towards me, in a burst of youthful energy. I rolled my eyes with disgust and answered, "What do you want, now?"

"Have you heard that Tsunade's retiring?" Asuma said. I was shocked. Why would she be retiring? Everyone loves her.

"Why?" I asked, "What caused that?"

"I have no clue. But I wonder who's going to be the new Hokage." Gai said.

"Maybe it's Naruto." I laughed. "He's the only person I know with a passion to be Hokage."

"Well, let's wait and see." Asuma said, "Maybe it will be Shikaku."

"I don't know, but I'm in a rush right now." I waved goodbye to the two men and darted to the Tower. Upon reaching the doors, I practically sprinted to her office. When I opened the door, I was basically panting, as I forgot to use chakra or any of the transporting elements. She looked at me and smiled.

"You're here early."

I froze. _I _was early? That's a first in years. "I was close by." I lied. She kept looking at me, staring to be exact. "Why stare?" I asked.

"Ever since you returned, you've been in shorts and t-shirts." She said. "What happened to your uniform?"

"So many ninjas don't wear that uniform. Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Neji even Naruto, bright orange…" I stopped because we both know that the list goes on.

"I know but anyway down to business." Her tone changed completely, giving me a feeling of dread. I began to have a feeling that it's something to do with my so-called mental disorder. She moved to her window and smiled. Then she turned and looked me in the eye.

"I have made my decision. As you know, I'd be retiring as Hokage." Tsunade seemed sad but I didn't say anything. "So I have decided to make you Konoha's Rokudaime." I felt like dying. Being exiled from the village was awful but to be Hokage?! My life has officially ended. No more freedom, idling, slacking off, but worst of all, no more time to read my Icha-Icha books! This is torture. My worst nightmare is coming true but what can I do? It's the current Hokage's decision anyway.

"That's it, dismissed."

"Not yet. Why did you choose me? Of all the ninjas in the entire village, why me?"

"When you get sworn into office, then you'll see my reason." She said as she gestured me to get out. I rolled my eyes and headed through the door. This can't be happening. This _cannot_ be happening! I accepted my fate and walked into the streets. I then turned to look at the mountain and sighed. Soon my face will be up there. Soon, I will be in that office, buried in documents, assigning missions and all that shit. Such…a…drag. But anyway I evoked wind and transported myself home.


	2. Dark Attacks in broad daylight

Brutal Revenge

Chapter 1:

Dark attacks in broad daylight…

Kakashi groaned aloud in misery, slumped back in his chair. He was tired of the paperwork, as he had mountain loads of paper stocked high, and even though he had five clones present to aid him, the paper were endless. And to make matters worse, Yamato kept coming in with more stacks of paper. Honestly, he wanted to burn those documents. It was driving him mad, so he climbed out the window and jumped onto the rooftops. He ambled along the roofs, taking a breath of air. He now felt relieved, and that the weight of the world was off his shoulders.

For now at least.

It was his lunch break, the only time he had to be free. It was only two hours per day, and those hours made Kakashi feel at ease. Being the Hokage wasn't easy, as he had to sign documents, assign missions and if any life threatening things should happen to Konoha, he has to risk his life to protect the place. Although he's done it countless times in the past, but as Hokage he knew it would be different. He went into IchiRaku Ramen, and ordered.

"I'd take my usual," he smiled.

"Sure, Hokage-sama," Ayame smiled as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"It's Kakashi." He said. He detested whenever people called him 'Hokage-sama.'

Inside was empty as he was the only customer so far. And he was glad for that. He hated when it was crowded as the customers tend to treat him like royalty or ask a lot of questions. Finally he could have some peace. When Ayame came with his ramen, it was steaming hot. He was about to dig in when his chopstick broke. He took up another pair and once again, they broke too. He knew he wasn't using any strength so he wondered what could be happening. On the third try, he took it up cautiously, but unfortunately, it likewise broke. He sighed in frustration, and took up the fourth pair of chopstick. When it didn't break, he sigh a relief, and dug in. After some minutes, he was finished, placed the bowl on the counter top and that's when his chopstick broke. Again.

"Ayame-chan, you need some new chopsticks. These are breaking too easily."

"What?" she asked puzzled. "We bought those early this morning."

"Wha ―"

_ BOOM!_

A loud explosion shook Konoha like an earthquake. Within the blink of an eye, Kakashi was out in the streets looking at smoke rising high into the air. He ran on his stepping stones, scanning to see exactly where the smoke is coming from. Then he spotted it. It was coming from the outside, left of the mountain.

"What now?" He sighed as he broke into an inhuman sprint on the stepping stones. He reached the mountain and looked over into the forest. Surprisingly, the smoke disappeared but what was in its place was a person. His brows knotted, and when he looked closer, that person had no shirt but majestic black wings. He gasped in shock, as he thought that it was over with the fallen angels. He approached with caution but then the angel slowly moved towards him. He stopped in his tracks, preparing for any sudden onslaught.

"Is there something here that you want?" Kakashi asked, trying not to sound offensive to strike up any retaliation.

"Yes, there is." His was voice deep, and powerful and evil.

"What is it? An ancient relic? A sacred book? Priceless buried treasure? What?" Kakashi sounded more intent this time, fearing that this angel may be a terrorist to Konoha later on if he isn't dealt with now.

"Revenge."

Kakashi was stunned but he recovered quickly enough to block a gale of wind coming towards him. Debris and all sorts of things came flying his way, and after the wind died down, the angel was gone. Kakashi was left to wonder where could he have gone, but quickly he returned to the village. People were still in a fit of fear, children running here and there and the ninjas were trying to get order.

"Where's Kakashi?" Kurenai asked herself as she tried earnestly to get children to safety.

"I'm right here." He walked to her, looking as casual as ever. "The smoke is gone and the person found capable of it is mysteriously gone too."

"Gone where?" she asked. "What did they want?"

"Revenge."

Kurenai was speechless. Kakashi walked into the midst of the streets and tried to calm the people down. With numerous clones, everyone was either in their houses or no longer fearful. He walked back to Kurenai, and had a worried look on his face.

"It seems as though something dangerous is coming." He said. "That might be dreadful."

"What are you talking about?"

"The person had black wings. And I'm sure the last time Konoha encountered persons with black wings didn't turn out nicely." Kurenai could only manage a nod. But then Kakashi broke into a smile. "Do you know where everyone else right now?"

"I'm not sure, cannot say."

"Have you noticed anything strange before this occurrence? I have dreaded feeling that something is out there."

"No I havent't. The entire village was normal."

"But that's odd. Darius died for about four months now, why would they choose now to begin their assaults?" He moved off from her, and then vanished with the wind. He re-appeared in his office, but the event that occurred was still plaguing his mind. _What did Konoha do to be having angels swearing revenge after them? _Kakashi was uneasy. He bit his nails buried in deep thought. He performed the kage bunshin hand seal, and not long after, five clones appeared. Without a word, they each took stacks of paper and began working. Kakashi went onto the roof, pondering.

"What the hell is going to happen?" He looked in the sky, gazing at the cotton candy-like clouds. Then the clouds began moving rapidly as if they were being pushed by some force. Before he could react, a mighty gale of wind coming in from the gates almost knocked him over. Realizing the danger, he quickly made a shield at the front of the village. He stood and watched, as he could see that there was something in the distance. He squint his eyes to see it properly, and then he sprinted towards the gates. What he saw was disturbing. There was a tornado in the distance, coming fast at the village. All around, the people were going about their usual business, blowing off what happened earlier. However, Kotetsu and Izumo were wondering where was the shield from? When Kakashi arrived, his eyes were locked on ahead.

"Hokage-sama, what is that?" Izumo asked referring to the shield.

"There's a tornado coming. And that doesn't look like a natural phenomenon." Kakashi said, completely ignoring the object of the question. Soon, the tornado was in eye-shot, and Kakashi took his defensive stance. Without dialogue, Kotetsu and Izumo went further in the village, moving the citizens into their houses or nearby shelters and shops. But after a while, Team Asuma and Team Kakashi joined Kakashi at the gates, preparing for the tornado.

"Obviously, this is deliberately sent to Konoha." Asuma said. "But why?"

"I don't know why we're being attacked but right now we've got to get rid of that." Kakashi said, taking a step through the barrier. The tornado was a few metres from the village, and Kakashi knew what he had to do. He evoked lightning, and shot it at the tornado. He then turned around and beckoned to Naruto and instantly, Naruto knew what he had to do. He ran towards Kakashi with a clone holding the rasengan in his hand. Then, when he was close enough to Kakashi, he threw the rasengan at the tornado, Kakashi transferring the lightning to the rasengan, causing the shocking element to spin around in the tornado and the two returned behind the barrier. They watched as the tornado dissipated before them, and once again, Kakashi sighed a relief.

"Thank God that's gone." Asuma said, even though he hasn't done anything. "I think the attacks aren't over though."

"Me either, but we're safe for the moment." Sakura said. She stared at the sky, upon spotting something. She alerted the others, and once more they were on the defense. As everyone looked on, four spots of red-orange were evident in the sky. They gradually got bigger until the ninjas could make out what they were. Fireballs. Huge, blazing fireballs were raging towards them. Kakashi cursed, it was so loud that everyone could hear him distinctly. He, like the rest of ninjas ascended to the roofs, trying to formulate a plan on how to get rid of the fireballs. There weren't any bodies of water nearby, and this got Kakashi worried. What were they going to do?

"Sensei!" Naruto called out to him, "What's the plan?"

"All of you get the citizens out of here and leave this to me."

"Kakashi are you mad?!" Asuma yelled, "We need to ―" He broke off, seeing that Kakashi had huge balls of water around both his fists already. Asuma deemed it weird, but he dared not to question it; after all, he would be trying to extinguish the fireballs.

"Just do it!" Kakashi snapped. Truth be told, he was pissed because his beloved lunch-break was interrupted. He was really upset that he didn't even get to allow his ramen to digest…now he feels like vomiting. The balls of fire were getting closer and in that moment, Kakashi noticed something that deeply disturbed him. The balls of fire were changing colour. They were now a yellow colour and he remembered when Kairi was teaching him. Fire had stages; and one those stages were the yellow inferi in which was blazing hot. Kakashi knew if he didn't extinguish them, they would be in deep shit. Quickly, he formed a barrier around and over the village, while he stood atop the barrier. He then sent the water he gathered from the air at the first fireball but it had no effect. He then shot the other one at the same fireball, it simmered down a bit, but it wasn't gone. Kakashi was frustrated. He evoked fire this time, and took control of one of the fireballs. He then spun in a circle, causing the ball in which he was controlling to crash into the others. They fused into one big ball, but then Kakashi extracted the water from the air and then evoked earth. As the earth responded, it opened up and Kakashi directed the fireball into that opening. When it landed, smoke arose as the amount of ground water present was enough to extinguish it. It took a massive amount to do so, but Kakashi was relieved. He removed the barrier and returned to ground. Everyone was still looking upwards, amazed as to what just happened.

"That was amazing!" Shikamaru said with awe at Ino. "I wonder what jutsu is that."

"I would love if I could get to learn it." She smiled.

But, Kakashi was deep in thought. Looking at the events so far, he knew that this was tied to that fallen angel earlier today. Apparently, his revenge starts now. He turned to the shinobi and walked towards them. With a straight face, he said, "I know this is going to sound funny but has anyone eaten at IchiRaku Ramen earlier this morning?"

"Yeah, I have." Naruto said.

"Kurenai and I," Asuma answered.

"Did your chopsticks break?" Kakashi asked, going closer to them.

"No," the two said.

"Why did you ask that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, going up to him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Dreadfully. I went there earlier and three chopsticks broke as I took them up but the fourth one broke when I was finished."

"Maybe it's a sign." Choji said, "Whenever something suddenly breaks always indicates some kind of omen."

"And now we're in deep shit." Kakashi took breaths of air slowly, looking all around. A smile crept onto his face as he saw that the other ninja Teams were trying earnestly to calm down the villagers and get them to safety. After minutes, things went back to normal, and soon Kakashi felt much better. But however, they weren't out of the woods yet. A rumbling sound resonated through the air, and quickly, the ninjas looked around frantically.

"Is this an earthquake?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so." Shikamaru said. Just then, the rumbling got louder, and the sounds of water could be heard. A shadow was cast over the village, drops of water could be felt and as they looked upwards, they saw a tidal wave looming over the village. Because of his quick thinking, he once more created a shield over the village which extended underneath. In the shield, he formed an opening in which the water could drain down into. He then punched the ground and continued burrowing in the earth, creating a vertical tunnel underneath to allow the water to soak away. Soon, the wave crashed down on the barrier but all the water drained down into the earth. Kakashi was still in the earth, waiting to see if the water was finished. He swam back to the surface, but noticed that there was more water to come. He returned under the earth, and began burrowing in the left direction. With a hard thrust, the earth moved, creating a huge hole for the water to flow through. And within less than a second, Kakashi was forcibly pushed by the water which was now entering the new space. He kept his hand in front of him, so that the earth would move as he was moving also. He then moved his right hand to the right, creating another passage for the water. The force of the pressure on his back was lessened, as the water flowed onto a new path. However, his lungs began to burn as he desperately needed air. And unfortunately, he can't evoke lightning while under water. That'll be straight suicide…

He turned and then pushed off the earth using his feet, swimming back to vertical tunnel he had made first. His arms and legs were moving extremely fast, solely because he's not human anymore. When he reached the vertical tunnel, he raced upwards, dying to reach the surface. He burst the top of the water, exploding into the air. He leaned on the barrier walls, but was shock to see that the citizens and ninjas were all crowded at the barrier walls looking. Kakashi was heavily panting; he was too tired to say anything. What was worst was that he had created the tunnel in the ground, in the middle of the street of Konoha. Fixing that in front of everyone he didn't plan to do. And to make things worse, he was soaking wet. The barrier slowly dissipated from the village, everyone was left in a fit of daze.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you teach me that shield jutsu?" Naruto asked while tugging on Kakashi's shirt.

"Ummm…" Kakashi started, not knowing what to tell Naruto. He didn't want to disappoint him nor did he want to bring up his hopes either. "We'll see," Kakashi shrugged, dragging his feet in the dirt. He felt disgusted but that was short lived. A thought had entered his mind, which caused him to look at the ground intently. _First attack was of the wind element, the second one was of the fire element then the water element…_

"That only leaves earth." He said to himself. "Oh no," He began to think what dreaded attacks can come from the earth. The earth can open up and swallow the village whole, earthquakes can split the ground open and magma erupts and burns them all or the mountain could collapse and bury them underneath layers of rock. He began to wonder which direction and what form the attack will come in.

"Guys, we're in trouble,"

"What makes you say that Kakashi?" Asuma asked puffing a smoke.

"Because so far, we've been attacked by three of the four main elements; wind, fire and water, that only leaves earth."

"So we have to be on the look-out, but there are so many attacks that can come from the earth. How will we know ―" Choji broke off as the earth shook. It was an earthquake, causing the ground to behave like waves. Never before had Kakashi experienced an earthquake of this magnitude, and for a fact, he knew that it wasn't a natural occurrence either. Even the buildings were getting cracks and splits as they weren't built to withstand this kind of quake. With a sigh, he stood firm, commanding the earth to keep still. It obeyed his order, and not long after, the earthquake stopped. The villagers were scampering about, guided to safety by ninjas. Kakashi stood at the forefront of the village, seeing that there was someone standing in the gateway. Unfortunately for them, that someone had raven-black wings, clothed only from his waist down, and not even wearing any footwear. His face was that of an angel's, ethereal beauty, glowed in the sun. His eyes were a light hazel brown; his hair was a chocolate brown like Gezeiten's, sparkling radiantly. But as they say, looks can be deceiving.

"What did we do?" Kakashi asked as he walked towards him. The enemy said nothing, but ran towards Kakashi with break-neck speed. He drew out a katana to slice Kakashi but he quickly blocked the attack with his own. Kakashi's gaze met the angel's, and he could see that the angel had a killer intent. Kakashi pushed the angel backwards, because he knew their capabilities, he quickly formed a barrier around the village buildings, leaving an opening in the streets where he and the angel were fighting. With that aside, he charged at the angel, but then before he could've punched the first one, another gave him a kick to the ribs. He rolled over in the dirt but quickly evoked star to heal himself. The two angels were just staring at him, as if they didn't want to attack. But as soon as he got to his feet, they both attacked. The brown haired angel formed a fireball while the other one evoked earth. The rocks jutted upwards, causing Kakashi to lose his balance. The fireball was in close range, and because of panic, Kakashi put a shield to block the fireball. _I have to end this quickly…_ Kakashi walked around the jutting rocks, cautiously, not breaking the eye contact with the two angels. Then he used the speed of lightning to reach the angels without them knowing. He then pierced through the brown haired angel with his raikiri while the other one appeared behind him. The other angel punched after him, but Kakashi bent his knees and jumped upwards avoiding the blow. Because the angel was in close range, and his hand was still protruding through the other angel, he kicked out his feet, causing them to rest on both of the angel's shoulders. He tightened them around his neck and spun, his hand with the raikiri slicing the brown haired angel, and his feet breaking the other angel's neck. He landed without a sound, perfectly on his feet, reminding the onlookers of a cat. He sat on the ground, exhausted, and that's when he saw it. It was a piece of paper lying beside the brown haired angel. He used the earth to push it to him, and when he took it up what he saw rocked him to his core. The letters were in bold, capital.

_**Revenge Is Imminent.**_


	3. The Joy of Flight

Brutal Revenge

Chapter 2:

The joy of Flight

Kakashi was staring at four mission reports, all of which had similar findings. Even though the ninjas were sent on totally different missions, their investigations had events which could be tied together. He deduced that it was related to the happenings of yesterday, and the horrid letter. He bit his nails and glanced up at the clock, lunch-time. Without a word, he disappeared to IchiRaku Ramen, but when he entered he noticed that it had three persons already seated.

"Kakashi-sama," Teuchi greeted, "it's the usual for you right?"

"Yeah," he answered as he took a seat. There were three other men, who were enjoying their ramen so much, it was like they were oblivious to the world. _Thank God, _Kakashi thought. However, that was short lived. One man had finished, and was staring at Kakashi. He felt stifled, but tried to keep his cool.

"You were amazing yesterday!" he exclaimed.

"You saw?" Kakashi asked, hoping that they didn't notice that he used no hand seals. But then again, the citizens of Konoha wouldn't know that when a ninja doesn't use hand seals or uses a technique where chakra isn't present, something's wrong.

"Of course, you placed a shield over us so why would we run? Even though the ninjas were trying to move us to safer ground, like hell I'd move. Of all my life here, I have never seen a Hokage in action. I couldn't let this time pass." Kakashi could manage a smile, but because of his mask, the man couldn't see it. Then, Teuchi came with his ramen.

"You know Teuchi-san; you should have ramen-on-the-go. Especially for people like me who's lunch-break is very limited, it would be nice if I could carry this back to the office." Kakashi said with a mouthful. "It would be very nice. I'd just grab and go."

"I'll take that advice." Teuchi smiled. He disappeared into the kitchen, while Kakashi continued to slurp his ramen; he noticed that none of the chopsticks have broken this time around. _Choji was right, it was an omen. _He sighed, worried about the message from the paper. Revenge is imminent. He placed his head on the counter, feeling somewhat frustrated. It was just four months ago that he had become Hokage, and now the village is threatened by fallen angels. Again. With a groan, he rose to his feet and left. While walking in the streets, he felt like he was missing the Akatsuki. He chuckled, knowing that Deidara and Hidan usually make him laugh too much. And Itachi being so gloomy, whenever he tells a joke, it's so boring it's actually funny. Then there's Kakuzu. He's the creepy one, as Kakashi hates looking at his eyes. He shuddered a bit, but was taken out of his thoughts by overwhelming pain in his back. Kakashi knew exactly what it was, but he fought back the urge. Darius had told him that his wings would need to be released, and when released, they would stay out. He didn't want that to happen, as he couldn't bear the reactions of everyone especially Naruto if they found out he was 'Konen'.

"You know, Kakashi, you actually took a risk yesterday." Darius appeared beside him, walking so casually, it got Kakashi irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"You're thinking that you don't want people to know that you were 'Konen', yet yesterday you used your stepping stones and Sora was there watching."

"Her name is Sakura. And plus the village was under attack, it's all reflexes."

"Reflexes my ass." Darius said. "Anyway, if this continues, which it will, they're going to find out." After that, Kakashi said nothing more. He knew that Darius was right, and was extremely fearful of the reactions that will arise out of the matter. He may be exiled again and this time, they may not want him to return in the village.

"Don't worry about their reactions." Darius said smiling. "I'm sure that Sora girl will be by your side _if _you get exiled again. And plus, I'm sure that when you explain everything with valid reasoning, they're going to love you."

"Don't make me gag, D." Kakashi hissed. "Everyone in Konoha hates 'Konen Hashimoto'."

"_But _with reasoning, everyone will love and appreciate Konen Hashimoto. After all, the deeds he has done was only for the best interest in Konoha." Darius shrugged. Kakashi smiled, his hopes going up a little. But then, a sharp pain shot from his lower back all the way into his neck. He groaned in agony, as his body has gotten so used to releasing its wings, but now that he hasn't released them for four months, the pain was indescribably foreign. He stopped and leaned his back against a building, taking in short breaths of air. However, the pain only got worse. Darius looked at him and bust with laughter, luckily, no one could see him. He leaned backwards, holding his stomach as the sight was funny.

"K, you _kill _me." He laughed. "You totally kill me."

"How so?" Kakashi said between gritted teeth. He glanced around to see if anyone saw him, but the streets hardly had anyone. He began to chuckle as he knew that if Tsunade saw him now, she would definitely think that he really was crazy. He finally found the energy to move off; Darius was still snickering beside him. He would've loved to punch oblivion out of him but because Darius wasn't fully materialized, he couldn't do it. He sighed, and continued walking.

"Why are you out here?" Kakashi asked. "I'm sure you didn't come to just take a walk."

"Ah, you know me too well." The snickering had stopped, and when Kakashi turned to look at Darius, he was serious as a judge. "I smell trouble brewing. It's even got my wings shivering sometimes. Kakashi, something dangerous is out there, just look at what happened yesterday, and that dreaded letter; I got a gut feeling that something so treacherous will befall Konoha, that it will put a different meaning to destruction and fear."

"I've got the same feeling." He muttered.

"Anyway, that's what I really came out for," He looked around with distaste. "Your inner world is far prettier than this mortal infested hellhole anyway." He vanished in that instant, Kakashi shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He continued down the street, going back towards his office. He was less stressed but because he knew that with his clones the work load was far lessened. He then took off onto the roofs, reaching back into his office in no time. He slipped through the window and smiled seeing that all the documents were already finished signing and the papers were neatly stacked on the desk top. Every paper except the four mission reports. He examined them thoroughly again, and what he found this time was shocking. Each of them had spied on shirtless men who didn't use hand seals or the aid of chakra for that matter. Kakashi tapped his chin wondering what could have brought more of the Fallen to earth. And it seems like their mission is the destruction of Konoha. He performed the hand seal for kage bunshin, and sent that clone out to find Neji and Shikamaru. He thought he should send those two on this mission, because Neji has good tracking skills and Shikamaru is a good strategist. Even so, they both have the skills and capabilities to infiltrate and gather information. While he sat in his chair, he looked back at the letter; the three words scare him to death. Revenge. Is. Imminent. But why is revenge being sworn after Konoha? He walked to his window and when he looked to the forest, he remembered his battle with Darius. He remembered the first time he met the Clerics, he remembered Daisuke of all. The one who was Darius' younger son…

"Which means that Darius has another child who's older than Daisuke." He leaned on the window as the revelation came to him. "My God, Darius' older child is seeking revenge for Darius. I guess he or she got the message that Daddy was killed because of a mortal and is probably stone cold pissed right now. That's just fantastic." Just then Neji and Shikamaru walked through the door, both seeming like they didn't want a mission.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Neji started.

"It's Kakashi. And what I want you to do for me is to go to this location…" he gave them a map and pointed at the specific spot. "…and gather as much information as you can without being spotted. I have some mission reports here that indicate abnormal activity. But, be careful. The reports say that the men don't use hand seals or chakra."

"Understood."

"You leave tomorrow."

The two ninjas left the room, Kakashi went back to the window, and looked out. The place was peaceful and the huge tunnel he created yesterday was fixed. And of course he evoked earth to do that. But he felt at ease now. The air was fresh and smelt of so much things, lavender, ramen, but one smell stood out the most. Anko. _Thank God for heightened senses. _Her smell was so distinct as her fragrance reminded him of roses sometimes, and another time, her smell was of vanilla. But over all, he loved her. And what was even more was that she was carrying his babies. A smile crept onto his face, he was just dying to go home and meet her. Then, the door opened. It was Yamato, who had a large grin on his face.

"Kakashi-senpai, you've finished all your work!" he ran in the office in a fit shock. "And you're so lazy." He mumbled that below his breath but Kakashi heard anyway. He only chuckled and walked towards him.

"You know Tenzou, you shouldn't mumble things because I have good hearing." Kakashi pat him on the shoulder, and headed through the door. "I'll be out for the rest of the day." He vanished from Yamato's eyes, appeared at his door. He pulled down his mask with great speed and rushed inside his house. He went into the kitchen but as he entered through the door, he felt a sting on his cheek. When he looked, it was a knife that sailed past his face, and lodged in the wall beside his face. He evoked the star element and healed his face within no time; however, he had something bigger to deal with.

"What's wrong Anko?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" she shouted with sarcasm. "You didn't visit me today and I was waiting for you!"

"Sorry about that, but that's why I left work earlier today. To spend the rest of the day with you, honey." He approached her with caution, as he didn't know when she'd find another thing to snap at. When she didn't, he held her close to him and snuggled his face into her neck. She giggled; this gave Kakashi an indication that he could go further. His hand massaged her back, and then his lips met hers and in that moment she felt like melting. He yearned for hours for her and finally that time has come.

"Take a shower with me?" He whispered in her ear. "Please,"

"Sure, you know I wouldn't deny that offer." He carried her upstairs, Kakashi made it look so easy, it seemed as though she hasn't gained thirty pounds. When she looked into it, he had abnormal strength with or without the aid of chakra or the earth element. He was an immortal, and she deeply loved her guardian angel. When they reached in the shower, Kakashi wasted no time in preparing the bath and taking off their clothes. The tub was filled with bubbles and the two splashed around and Kakashi couldn't help but to place her between his legs. He stroked her neck and ran his hand down her back. His touch was electrifying, and it stimulated every nerve and cell in her body. She groaned with pleasure and it was sad that she was giving birth in the next three weeks. And knowing Kakashi, he wouldn't want to do that to her…_yet_. His hands explored the rest of her body and this caused her to groan even louder and tremble from his erotic touches. She felt as though she was going to explode. She threw her head backwards, resting on it on his shoulder. He lifted her chin up and met her eyes. He could tell that she really wanted him. And more from him. Then, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and ensuring that he had no room for escape. Not that he would want to anyway. By now, she was sitting horizontal in his lap, enjoying his kiss as he deepened it more.

Anko's head was rested on Kakashi's chest, her hand around his neck. He looked at her, and loved the way she was glowing. Even though she was pregnant she looked absolutely beautiful. He loved the way she often pouted or blushed, ignites his soul. And when she wears her lovely dresses, she just hypnotizes him and soothes his troubled soul. He placed his hand on her tummy and felt movement. He then placed his hand on another part and he saw that the baby moved again. It was like the baby was playing with him. He chuckled as within three weeks, he would be a father to these two children.

"I love you my little temptress." He kissed her on her forehead. He began to drift into sleep, when he felt the agonizing pain of his wings dying to remember what the earth's atmosphere felt like. He sighed as he never wanted to do it but he had to. He woke her up.

"Anko," He called. She snorted awake and slowly rose.

"Is it morning?"

"No darling. It's just that I need to release my wings. It's been four months now and my back's starting to ache again."

"So…you're going for a fly?"

"Yeah, you want to come?"

"I would love to but I'm tired Kakashi." She sighed. "I don't even know why I'm so tired, so I just want to sleep."

"Okay, maybe another time then?"

"Yeah, don't have me worrying when I get up okay?"

"Sure." He didn't have on any shirt, just simple shorts. He put on his sandals and then he climbed through the window and pushed off. His wings burst out, relieving Kakashi of all the pain and agony. He yelled in joy, now that his wings are free, he felt light, and that he could do the impossible. He flew towards the beach, the cool air and the peaceful night would really set the mood…pity Anko wasn't there with him. He sighed, but continued with his flight. At first, he didn't like the idea of being an immortal, but after experiencing what he could do; sprint as fast as lightning, having the strength to move a mountain as it were paper, the ability to control the entities and elements of the earth, to be able to summon the Fallen to obey his every command, to be able to stop time, perform destruction, restraining and summoning spells among other things is simply wonderful. And the best part is, he also gave Anko immortality so he can be with her for all eternity. A grin came on his face at that thought. Him and Anko forever.

"As they say, love knows no boundary," He chuckled, "now I know exactly what that statement means." He landed on the trees and slowly descended into the forest. The shore was in eye-shot, a few steps away. He leaned back in preparation, and then he ran off. He cut through the forest like a sharp blade, and not long after, his feet were on the sand. He continued sprinting, and when he neared the water, he jumped so high in the air.

"Cannonball!" He hugged his feet to his chest and hit the water so hard, the splash was sky high. Even his words echoed throughout the air, resonating like thunder. He sank some metres down into the ocean, and then he swam upwards. As his head broke the surface, what he saw alarmed him. _An entire army of Fallen was opposing Konoha, while Kakashi was at the forefront with Goban and Hinata on his right, Shino and Geitei along with Sakura on his left, the rest of the ninjas were behind him, and behind the ninjas were Fallen. They were positioned in ways to guard the village, so that nothing could even reach the shield itself. Gorobei and Tsunade were to the far left, healing both injured ninjas and Fallen, Gezeiten was posted upon what was left of the northern gate, dispersing the death entity on their intruders. The front part of the village was already wiped clean but thanks to his shield, the rest of the village would be spared. Then everything was slowly fading away into black._

_ "Anko!"_

His eyes opened wide as he heard his own voice screamed out her name. Worry began taking him over, as his voice sounded like something had happened to her. He blinked, and then he realized that he was looking back at the shore with the forest as its backdrop. After seeing that, Kakashi knew that they were going to war. And he knew that what he just saw was really going to happen. Just as in times past when he'd envisioned the future, it was fulfilled.

"I hope nothing befalls Anko." He stood on the water's top, looking at the sky. He began walking towards the shore and that was when he heard it.

_Facilis Descensus Averno._

A chill ran down Kakashi's spine, for the dreaded whispers were back. He thought that he'd already freed the trapped souls from Mortis so why was he hearing the same whispers that taunted him then? It seems as though the visions were back and so too were the whispers.


	4. Target: Anko

Brutal Revenge

Chapter 3:

Target: Anko

Kakashi sat watching Anko as she slept, completely worried as the vision taunts him. Even though he hates having visions, he's dying to have another one so that he can know _exactly _what's going to happen to Anko. He bit his nails, as he couldn't bear to see her dead. Again.

"They always say third time's the charm." He sighed and then he rose to his feet and headed downstairs. "Botan, Hideki," he called in a soft whisper. But even though he spoke so soft, within seconds there were the two, kneeling at his feet.

"Yes, Master?" Botan said.

"I want you two to guard Anko at all times, and if there's a problem that you may need back-up let me know _immediately._" He emphasized the last word too much as he just wants the best for her. The two nodded in obeisance, and disappeared into the bedroom in which Anko lay. Botan was sitting on the window, keeping an eye out if danger was lurking in the shadows. And also, he sent the wind element out into the night, using it as his eyes to see if potential enemy were near. Hideki, who's dominant element is the night, his eyes were closed but the night were his eyes. He could see the entire village, the forest and parts of the world covered by night. Kakashi had a right to choose these two. They didn't look any at all like Fallen; after all, they wore shirts but just no footwear. He sat in his beanbag chair, slumping in worry. He looked at the clock mounted upon the wall, and sighed. It was only seventeen minutes after four o'clock. This time around, Kakashi was itching to go back to the office, to get his mind off all this. He was turning into an extreme worry-wart, and often times Anko had told him it was not healthy. But what was he supposed to do? Once more, he's faced with a fate tied to Fallen angels. To be honest, when he died for the second time and came back alive, he was actually relieved. To finally be free of the tormenting curse, the taunting whispers and the horrid visions…but now, they're all coming back. Darius is even closer to him than before, Konoha is threatened by Fallen, the whispers and the visions are back. But the scripta stays with him forever. A part of it is burned into the dorsal part of both his hands, looking like a neatly done tattoo. Thank God he's always in his gloves. He rose to his feet, and walked around his living room aimlessly. When Darius saw all this, he felt sorry for Kakashi so he materialized before him.

"Yo," Darius greeted. "Are you fine?"

"Don't 'yo' me," Kakashi snapped, "and do I look fine to you?!"

"Cut to the chase, I have something to tell you that might be of assistance." He took a seat on the coffee table, Kakashi stood with folded arms, waiting. "My first child was a girl. I intentionally wanted to call her Haineko but her mother insisted to call her Hisana. When I fell from Heaven, she came along with me, but in my three thousandth year reign over earth, she ran away because I didn't allow her to kill humans too." He chuckled, "I haven't seen her since then but I know that she's the one seeking revenge on my behalf. Trust me, K, if you thought I hate mortals, when you meet Hisana, you'll think different about me."

"So…how does she fight?"

"Ruthlessly, she uses her dominant element along with spells and chakra binding spells."

"Oh dear…"

"Yeah, she's able to stop your chakra flow, so it'll be difficult for your ninjas. And also, when she ran away, she brought with her one hundred thousand of the Fallen plus she probably rounded up more along the way." Kakashi quivered. One hundred thousand?! He was definitely in for a warm time. "That's all." Darius disappeared, leaving Kakashi staring at where Darius was sitting. He was too shocked to say anything.

"We're going to war." He fell to the floor, gazing up at the ceiling with a hand running through his hair. "We're actually going to war." Kakashi couldn't believe it. Even though he was saying it over and over again in his mind, he couldn't believe it. He knows that defeating Hisana and her followers while trying to hide _what _he really is will be a task and he decided to accept his fate. His eyes welled with tears, as he just couldn't take it anymore. Then he heard footsteps. He craned his head to look behind him and he saw Anko standing in the door jam. She had a worried look on her face, Kakashi rose to meet her.

"What's wrong Anko?"

"I heard you saying that 'we're going to war'." A tear escaped her eyes, streamed down her cheeks. "I don't want you to go to war again. The last time you did, you died!" She broke down and cried, sorrowful that they had to go to war again. She held him close to her and buried her face in his chest. He could feel the tears running down his skin and her sobbing, that he didn't like to hear. He titled her face towards his and smiled.

"I won't die, Darling."

"You said that the last time."

"I didn't know that I was going to get stabbed in the back."

"Kakashi, I don't ―"

"Look, even if I don't want to go to war, as the current Hokage, I have to." He kissed her gently on her forehead. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be hectic but I won't die."

"Alright, I believe you."

Anko decided to take a visit to Kakashi, but she had a feeling that she was being watched. Ever since early this morning, when she woke up, she could feel two other presences in the room. But thing was, she didn't see anyone. She was meaning to ask Kakashi about it, but she didn't. She assumed that it was her imagination, and blew it off as a minor then. But now that she's walking in the streets, by herself, she still feels that she's sandwiched between two persons. She was uncomfortable, but still went on. When she reached the door of his office, she barely pushed it inwards. She stepped in, and saw six Kakashi, five of which were clones. They were all buried with paperwork, and a smile crept onto her face. She had never seen him work so hard at paperwork before, as in times past, he'd usually read the first top lines and the last bottom lines of any document. Now, as Hokage, he has to read the whole thing.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Anko!" all six Kakashi shouted at her. She could tell they were all smiling, she made her way to the one sitting around the desk. "What brings you here my love?"

"There's something bothering me."

"That is…?"

"Ever since this morning, I've been feeling presences around me. While I was walking, it's like I'm sandwiched between two people. What's going on?"

"Oh…Botan and Hideki are just guarding you."

"Botan and Hideki?" She asked, lost as to who he was talking. "Who are they?

"Show yourselves." He ordered. Instantly, the two men were visible beside Anko and as she saw them, a gasp escaped her lips. Both men were muscular and wore sleeveless zipped jackets, dark coloured jeans but no footwear. Their hairs were a jet black and spiked, but Hideki's hazel eyes were sparkling, cheerful even. Botan's eyes on the other hand, they were of a teal colour, bright and exuberant. Overall, the men looked normal, minus their majestic wings behind them.

"Lady Anko, I am Botan,"

"And I'm Hideki,"

"At your service," Kakashi added. "Sorry I never told you before but it's to keep you safe. I don't know if the enemy will want to attack you when I'm not near. It's for protection; I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you three." He pulled down his mask and gave her a big smile, and all she could do was laugh. She took up a paper she saw on the desk and read it. She placed it back on the desk, and shook her head.

"These are the things you have to sit and read?" She was making her way back to the door, "You're really in for a warm time, Mr. Hatake."

"I suppose you're right, soon to be Mrs. Hatake." Kakashi said as he winked at her. Anko giggled at that statement, but before she could exit the door, Kakashi stood in the door jam. "You aren't leaving without giving me my see-you-later kiss?"

"Well since you're before me," She wrapped her hands around his neck and when their lips meet, as if on automatic, Kakashi's hands locked around her waist. The kiss lasted for five minutes or so, but they interrupted by someone.

"Ahem," they broke the kiss to see Yamato standing behind them.

"See you later," Her hand lingered on his chest and as she walked away, her fingers trailed. This left a tantalizing feeling on Kakashi, and by just looking at his face, she could tell that he was dying to come home. Kakashi pulled up his mask and turned to face Yamato.

"What were you saying?" He said rubbing his head.

"Neji and Shikamaru have just left. But I'm a little bit concerned."

"They're big boys, they can manage themselves,"

"But the mission is to gather information from those superhuman creatures. What if they're caught?!" Kakashi slapped his forehead, to Yamato, it seemed as though he was saying 'shit' on the inside. Kakashi then walked quickly to the drawers that were in the left hand side of the room. He searched for Neji and Shikamaru's files and after a minute, found it. He placed the files on top of the others and whispered, "Geitei," In a moment, Geitei was leaning on the wall near to Kakashi's desk, awaiting his orders.

"Yes, Master?"

"I want you to use the night to shield these two from their enemy." He pointed on the files as Geitei came closer. "Please hurry."

"Sure, finding them will be easy." He said in sarcasm. He vanished in an instant, Kakashi jerked when Yamato placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You've been staring at those files a while now."

"Yeah, I am. And Neji and Shikamaru will be fine." Kakashi returned to his desk, and continued his work once more. Yamato stared at him intently, Kakashi had no idea that the man was staring at him. Yamato couldn't believe that two days ago, Kakashi was doing all that and he hadn't seen him perform a single hand seal. He wondered if he was just caught up with the events that were happening that day, but he deemed it weird. No one could perform hand seals so fast that someone else couldn't tell whether they did it or not.

"Kakashi-senpai," he called.

"Yeah," Kakashi answered without looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Who were those two men that were here just before Anko left?"

"Oh, they were just…" he trailed off for a while, "it's nothing to worry about."

"Senpai, I thought I saw wings behind them."

"Oh no. No. No." Kakashi rose up out of his chair. "They are ANBU, just off a mission so I gave them a simpler one, to guard Anko. Maybe you're hallucinating." Kakashi lied and trying to keep his cool, so that he doesn't give away anything that he shouldn't.

"Maybe," Yamato mumbled. He leaned on the window, lost in deep thought. Kakashi could tell that something was bothering him, but he didn't ask. He wanted to ease the tension so he returned to his paperwork. Yamato opened the windows wider to allow more cool air to enter. Being buried in paperwork, Kakashi was oblivious that the room needed more air. Suddenly, a gale of wind entered the room blowing away everything.

"Yama―" Kakashi broke off as the wind passed his ear, he heard a voice. _This is Botan, Master, we're in deep shit. _Without any single word to Yamato, Kakashi dashed through the window and he evoked lightning to transport him to his house. As he appeared on the lawn, a huge explosion sent half of his bedroom crashing into the ground. He spotted Anko trapped in at the other window, Botan standing before her, while Hideki was before Botan. On the floor was a body which seemed to be burning with a white fire. And in the room, were four others; all were Fallen. He jumped from the ground, reaching the bedroom in a whisk, grabbing Anko and placed her safely on the lawn. Before he could return to aid Botan and Hideki, one of the Fallen had followed him outside and attacked Kakashi with his katana. The Fallen's eyes were intense amber, burning with a killer intent. He managed to push the Fallen away from Anko, and he turned to look at Anko. She knew what that look meant, and as quickly as she could, she made her way to a safer place. Kakashi was fed up with all this; his and the Fallen's sword were held at a midpoint. Because of the commotion, people began gathering around wondering what was going on. The Fallen saw Anko escaping and turned his head in the direction of the house.

"Hitoshi, she's escaping!" Kakashi saw another Fallen fly from the room going towards Anko who wasn't so far away. He pivoted on his heels in an attempt to go after her but the Fallen he was fighting grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Kakashi turned around and punched him in the face but he saw that he wouldn't make it in time even if he evoked lightning so he shouted, "Gezeiten! Save Anko!" Hitoshi grabbed at Anko catching her in her hair. He then held both her arms, she screamed in agony and quickly grabbed a kunai and stabbed him in the abdomen with it. But that was when Gezeiten appeared and unleashed his Death on Hitoshi. It enveloped Hitoshi in an instant; he released Anko and staggered off, twisting because the Death was rendering him to nothing. Gezeiten grabbed Anko as she almost fell, and flew off with her. Kakashi then kicked out at the Fallen, out of his left sole came the hellfire element. It burned a part of him and he frantically tried to extinguish it. Kakashi swung a punch at the Fallen, he dodged it but that was Kakashi's intention. Botan and Hideki appeared behind the Fallen, and trapped him with a binding spell. Kakashi walked to Botan and Hideki, taking up the Fallen.

"Good job guys. Thanks." Kakashi said.

"It's our duty."

"You better recede your wings, people are staring." Kakashi moved off, walking through the streets with the paralyzed Fallen slung over his shoulder. He was cursing but Kakashi didn't care. The citizens and some of the ninjas were watching with awe, and unfortunately, Hinata was one of those spectators. As Kakashi walked pass, she noticed that Kakashi _does _have a slight resemblance of Konen. She had heard Shino, Shikamaru and Sakura talking about it, but she never saw until now. She whisked away from the crowd, returning home. Botan and Hideki felt awkward as people were staring at them, one reason because of their abnormal good looks. As Kakashi walked, he noticed that Gezeiten had brought Anko on the top of Tsunade's head, looking intent as though he was ready to kill someone.

"Botan, Hideki, go look after Anko and tell her I'll soon be with her."

"Yes, My lord." Hideki answered and the two men disappeared. Kakashi made his way to the Intel Division, to have them interrogate the Fallen. When he reached the interrogation room, he spotted Inoichi, and flung the Fallen on the table before him.

"Hokage-sama, what's ―?"

"Interrogate him. Find out why he and his friends attacked Anko and the village."

"Anko was attacked?" Inoichi asked.

"Didn't you hear the explosion?" Kakashi asked while walking away.

"I thought it was a training exercise." He answered. Kakashi shook his head and then Inoichi motioned towards the body. Kakashi had already exited, going for Anko. He walked up the winding steps going to the roof. He wondered why would they target Anko, and she had nothing to do with Darius' death. Just then, his mind ran on the letter. Could it be that they were seeking revenge on him and not the village? But if so, why would they have attacked the village two days earlier? None of this made sense to Kakashi. He was beginning to get stressed, as he was trying to fathom all this. He reached on the roof, and saw Anko with her two guards. He rushed to her, embracing her in a hug. He had been worried sick when he got the message, but he's glad that she's unharmed. He released her and headed to Gezeiten.

"Thank you for answering my call when you did."

"It's my duty." He responded with a smile. Kakashi was taken aback. Gezeiten smiling? That's a horrid first. He was always the dark and gloomy one, who was thinking about death and destruction and evil. To see him smiling with exuberant eyes that meant something's not right.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Let's just say sooner than you think, I'll be on a killing spree, and you won't stop me." He disappeared, leaving Kakashi in a state of bewilderment.


	5. The Vision

Brutal Revenge

Chapter 4:

The Vision.

After Kakashi spent the past two hours with Anko, he returned to the office, only to be greeted by Yamato.

"You left me to clean up this mess didn't you?"

"Actually, it was your fault why this mess happened, don't you think?"

"Fine," Yamato surrendered to the reasoning, and continued to clean up the scattered paper while the clones were just standing and watching. Kakashi gestured to them to help Yamato pick up the papers. Within no time, the papers were off the floor and well sorted out. Looking at the papers, Kakashi wondered why there are so many documents each day even though he's worked through so many. But as Hokage, he knew he couldn't escape it. They stacked the papers neatly on the desk; the clones disappeared as Kakashi grins a triumphant smile. All the work was done, for today at least. He sat on his chair, and sighs a relief. He placed his feet on the table as he leaned back in the chair. Yamato sat on the window enjoying the refreshing breeze. He was also relieved, as he didn't have to be carrying stacks of paper every minute. The two began a conversation, chatting and laughing with each other. But then that was interrupted. Inoichi and Ibiki came through the door, each with concerned looks on their face.

"Hokage-sama, about the interrogation…" Ibiki started.

"Senpai, what interrogation?"

"Five fallen angels attacked Anko and I managed to get a hold of one of them." Kakashi answered. "That's why I left here when I did."

"I didn't get much because a little after I started overwhelming heat took over his body and he combusted into white flames. What I got was that he's in a group that they call themselves the Fallen Akumi. Their leader is called Hisana and her plan is to get revenge on a mortal who killed her father who happened to be Darius." Inoichi said.

"Anything else?"

"And that she's planning to use her army which is about one hundred thousand or more to eradicate every single mortal on the face of the earth." Ibiki replied. Yamato's facial expression changed drastically, his eyes popped open and his jaw dropped. Kakashi saw this and used his hand to close Yamato's mouth. Kakashi sighed as he still couldn't believe that this was really happening. _Why did Darius have such an evil child? _Kakashi was frustrated but he didn't show it. The two men exited out of the office soundlessly, leaving Kakashi and Yamato who was still in shock.

"Did Ibiki-san say an army of one hundred thousand?" He asked.

"Yeah, Hisana's planning not to leave even a hair from us when she's done."

"Oh damn. So Naruto's in danger? After all, Inoichi-san did say she's taking revenge on the mortal who killed Darius."

"We're _all _in danger, Tenzou." Kakashi replied. "That bitch of a daughter loves Daddy so much; she's willing to go to this extreme." Kakashi rolled his eyes with disgust and then he began to contemplate whether or not he should confess that he was once Konen Hashimoto. He shook his head, as he knew within himself that he wasn't ready to tell them, and that they weren't ready for such a revelation either. He took the option of _hoping _that his true nature doesn't show, most in particular, his majestic wings that seems to radiate and glow like that of the sun. If those were to bust of his back in front of everyone, only God knows what's going to happen. He heard Darius snickering but paid it no mind. What he was concerned with was this whole situation. He thought it was over completely, but Kakashi wondered why Hisana would want to eradicate humans and not just Naruto…after all he was the one who caused her father's death anyway. But then he remembered Darius' words clearly, _K, if you thought I hate Mortals, when you meet Hisana, you'll think different about me. _Once again, Kakashi had a gut feeling that Darius would be right.

"Senpai, what are we going to do?"

Kakashi looked at Yamato with distaste. "When?"

"There's a war coming." Yamato said in a matter of factly. "What are we going to do?"

"Right now, I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Yamato raised an eyebrow at Kakashi with a sly smile. He thought that Kakashi was making a joke. "Hn, Senpai? Why don't we go to IchiRaku Ramen?"

"I'm up for that." Kakashi rose lazily out of his chair, and was first at the door. When he turned to see how far Yamato was, he saw that he hadn't moved from the window. He cocked his head to one side, wondering why he wasn't the first to the door and it was his idea. "Yamato," Kakashi called. But he noticed that the man was fixated on _something_. He scurried towards him, and looks through. What he saw was what he didn't expect_. _

_There was a barrier around the village; the citizens were all in their houses looking at the event taking place. Kakashi was standing in front of his army which composed of both Fallen and ninjas. But the sad part was that Hisana's army had Anko. And then the worst thing happened. One Fallen opened a portal and another threw Anko in it. Kakashi let out an ear-shattering roar in which the earth quivered, and the winds howled with great fury. It was like the Angel of Death was upon them. And what was worse, Gezeiten, who ruled Death, was shaking in his boots and fear trembled in his pupils after he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi was pissed. He put up an earth wall separating him and his army. Then he broke into a sprint and grabbed the Fallen by the throat. He squeezed his throat with one hand and viciously ripped his wings off with the other. The others rushed at him at once but he didn't care. After he was finished with that specific Fallen, he took out the rest. He made his bow and arrow and fired lightning, hellfire and death arrows. Within a few minutes, that entire army was rendered to nothing. He stood in the midst of the blood and bodies, the earth wall receded into the ground. The ninjas and Fallen were all awestruck, Kakashi mouthed something to Gezeiten and then he too vanished in a portal. _

Kakashi stumbled backwards, flabbergasted. He wanted to know what would've happened to Anko, and he finally got his wish. All of a sudden, he was shaking, mostly with fear. Yamato moved from the window, having a smile on his face.

"Those floats look nice, don't you think?"

"Yeah…they do look nice." He said nervously. He was still shaken up by the vision; trying to see how he'd prevent Anko being thrown into a portal ending up God knows where. He returned to his chair, while Yamato moved to the door.

"Go on ahead," Kakashi said to him.

"You aren't coming? It's your lunch time anyway." Yamato couldn't believe his ears. Kakashi was always ardent about his lunch break, and when he didn't get to go or interrupted, Kakashi was miserable. But now, he doesn't want his lunch break. _How odd, _Yamato thought.

"I've got things to do."

"There's nothing for you to do."

"There's research to do." Kakashi looked at him with his strict eye. "Now, don't disturb me unless you have food to give me."


	6. The Great Library

Brutal Revenge

Chapter 4:

The Vision.

After Kakashi spent the past two hours with Anko, he returned to the office, only to be greeted by Yamato.

"You left me to clean up this mess didn't you?"

"Actually, it was your fault why this mess happened, don't you think?"

"Fine," Yamato surrendered to the reasoning, and continued to clean up the scattered paper while the clones were just standing and watching. Kakashi gestured to them to help Yamato pick up the papers. Within no time, the papers were off the floor and well sorted out. Looking at the papers, Kakashi wondered why there are so many documents each day even though he's worked through so many. But as Hokage, he knew he couldn't escape it. They stacked the papers neatly on the desk; the clones disappeared as Kakashi grins a triumphant smile. All the work was done, for today at least. He sat on his chair, and sighs a relief. He placed his feet on the table as he leaned back in the chair. Yamato sat on the window enjoying the refreshing breeze. He was also relieved, as he didn't have to be carrying stacks of paper every minute. The two began a conversation, chatting and laughing with each other. But then that was interrupted. Inoichi and Ibiki came through the door, each with concerned looks on their face.

"Hokage-sama, about the interrogation…" Ibiki started.

"Senpai, what interrogation?"

"Five fallen angels attacked Anko and I managed to get a hold of one of them." Kakashi answered. "That's why I left here when I did."

"I didn't get much because a little after I started overwhelming heat took over his body and he combusted into white flames. What I got was that he's in a group that they call themselves the Fallen Akumi. Their leader is called Hisana and her plan is to get revenge on a mortal who killed her father who happened to be Darius." Inoichi said.

"Anything else?"

"And that she's planning to use her army which is about one hundred thousand or more to eradicate every single mortal on the face of the earth." Ibiki replied. Yamato's facial expression changed drastically, his eyes popped open and his jaw dropped. Kakashi saw this and used his hand to close Yamato's mouth. Kakashi sighed as he still couldn't believe that this was really happening. _Why did Darius have such an evil child? _Kakashi was frustrated but he didn't show it. The two men exited out of the office soundlessly, leaving Kakashi and Yamato who was still in shock.

"Did Ibiki-san say an army of one hundred thousand?" He asked.

"Yeah, Hisana's planning not to leave even a hair from us when she's done."

"Oh damn. So Naruto's in danger? After all, Inoichi-san did say she's taking revenge on the mortal who killed Darius."

"We're _all _in danger, Tenzou." Kakashi replied. "That bitch of a daughter loves Daddy so much; she's willing to go to this extreme." Kakashi rolled his eyes with disgust and then he began to contemplate whether or not he should confess that he was once Konen Hashimoto. He shook his head, as he knew within himself that he wasn't ready to tell them, and that they weren't ready for such a revelation either. He took the option of _hoping _that his true nature doesn't show, most in particular, his majestic wings that seems to radiate and glow like that of the sun. If those were to bust of his back in front of everyone, only God knows what's going to happen. He heard Darius snickering but paid it no mind. What he was concerned with was this whole situation. He thought it was over completely, but Kakashi wondered why Hisana would want to eradicate humans and not just Naruto…after all he was the one who caused her father's death anyway. But then he remembered Darius' words clearly, _K, if you thought I hate Mortals, when you meet Hisana, you'll think different about me. _Once again, Kakashi had a gut feeling that Darius would be right.

"Senpai, what are we going to do?"

Kakashi looked at Yamato with distaste. "When?"

"There's a war coming." Yamato said in a matter of factly. "What are we going to do?"

"Right now, I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Yamato raised an eyebrow at Kakashi with a sly smile. He thought that Kakashi was making a joke. "Hn, Senpai? Why don't we go to IchiRaku Ramen?"

"I'm up for that." Kakashi rose lazily out of his chair, and was first at the door. When he turned to see how far Yamato was, he saw that he hadn't moved from the window. He cocked his head to one side, wondering why he wasn't the first to the door and it was his idea. "Yamato," Kakashi called. But he noticed that the man was fixated on _something_. He scurried towards him, and looks through. What he saw was what he didn't expect_. _

_There was a barrier around the village; the citizens were all in their houses looking at the event taking place. Kakashi was standing in front of his army which composed of both Fallen and ninjas. But the sad part was that Hisana's army had Anko. And then the worst thing happened. One Fallen opened a portal and another threw Anko in it. Kakashi let out an ear-shattering roar in which the earth quivered, and the winds howled with great fury. It was like the Angel of Death was upon them. And what was worse, Gezeiten, who ruled Death, was shaking in his boots and fear trembled in his pupils after he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi was pissed. He put up an earth wall separating him and his army. Then he broke into a sprint and grabbed the Fallen by the throat. He squeezed his throat with one hand and viciously ripped his wings off with the other. The others rushed at him at once but he didn't care. After he was finished with that specific Fallen, he took out the rest. He made his bow and arrow and fired lightning, hellfire and death arrows. Within a few minutes, that entire army was rendered to nothing. He stood in the midst of the blood and bodies, the earth wall receded into the ground. The ninjas and Fallen were all awestruck, Kakashi mouthed something to Gezeiten and then he too vanished in a portal. _

Kakashi stumbled backwards, flabbergasted. He wanted to know what would've happened to Anko, and he finally got his wish. All of a sudden, he was shaking, mostly with fear. Yamato moved from the window, having a smile on his face.

"Those floats look nice, don't you think?"

"Yeah…they do look nice." He said nervously. He was still shaken up by the vision; trying to see how he'd prevent Anko being thrown into a portal ending up God knows where. He returned to his chair, while Yamato moved to the door.

"Go on ahead," Kakashi said to him.

"You aren't coming? It's your lunch time anyway." Yamato couldn't believe his ears. Kakashi was always ardent about his lunch break, and when he didn't get to go or interrupted, Kakashi was miserable. But now, he doesn't want his lunch break. _How odd, _Yamato thought.

"I've got things to do."

"There's nothing for you to do."

"There's research to do." Kakashi looked at him with his strict eye. "Now, don't disturb me unless you have food to give me."


	7. The Message

Brutal Revenge

Chapter 6:

The Message.

Kakashi sat in the aisle, deep in the gray book. The cover of the book was blank but the spine said: '_Destructive Spells'_, that book had caught his eyes, as he wondered why would Darius give him that book and he transferred thousands of spells he knows to him already. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the book. He browsed through the book first, and noticed that the first thirty-five pages were of the lightning element. A grin appeared on his face, being that lightning is his favourite element.

"You remind me of Hisana when you grin like that."

Kakashi was startled as he didn't expect Darius back so soon. "What?! Comparing me to your daughter, isn't that a bit…"

"Hisana's dominant element is lightning, and it's also her favourite." He replied, ignoring what Kakashi had said.

"Really? Why did you give me that book of destruction spells when I already know the thousands you gave to me?"

"Because not even I know the spells in that book." Darius moved towards it and took it up. He skipped the pages and then placed it before Kakashi. "That's Hisana's favourite spell, _Kumho,_ and judging by your behavior, it'll be your favourite too."

"You know me too well." Kakashi said with sarcasm. "But you just said that ―"

"I know, just take the books out on the outside so that you don't disturb me, or destroy the library or the palace."

"But wouldn't I destroy the beautiful meadow outside?"

"I'm not talking about out _there_," Darius rolled his eyes with disgust at Kakashi. He stared at him for a while, and then he exhaled out of his mouth. "Out in that wretched hellhole you call home." He snapped. "That's the _outside _I'm talking about." Kakashi shook his head as he looked on Darius' expression, and then a laugh escaped his lips. He was laughing more lately, being livelier than when he was pretending to be Konen. He clutched the books close to his person, he had two beneath his arms, and he had another two in his elbows. He looked funny with those books but he didn't care any at all.

Back in Konoha, Yamato and Naruto stared at a 'sleeping' Kakashi. Yamato didn't even leave the room for a minute, he heard a loud thud. When he returned into the room, Kakashi's head crashed onto the desk. He went over to him and shook him but he received no answer so he figured that he was sleeping. And then some minutes later, Naruto walked in.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"About some minutes." Yamato shrugged. "Nothing to worry about."

Then, they saw Kakashi got up from the chair. And what was even more surprising, was when Yamato saw the six books that Kakashi had. He knew that there was no way Kakashi could've gone to the library, searched for those books and returned all in less than a minute. That was impossible.

"Yo," He greeted the two males.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Are you going to the parade next week?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He answered even though he has no idea what Naruto was talking about.

"That's the spirit Kakashi-sensei!" With those words he headed back through the door leaving Yamato and Kakashi alone in the room.

"Senpai, where were those books?" Yamato's question came out so fast; Kakashi could only stare at him.

"The library." He said. He wasn't lying, after all the books did come from The Great Library. He shrugged his shoulders, having his lone eye looking blank. Yamato stared at Kakashi intently as in the back of his head, he thought Kakashi was hiding something. Something big. He walked to his desk, and placed both his hands there. He leaned forwards and looked Kakashi dead in the eye.

"When did you go to the library? Because it wasn't even a minute that I had left when I heard your head slam onto the desk. Are you hiding something?"

"What's there to hide?"

"Ever since a few days ago, you've been acting a little odd. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried, and tired and frustrated. Immortal beings are swearing after our heads and as Hokage, I have to find a way to protect everyone." Kakashi stood, and placed a hand and Yamato's shoulder. He gave him an eye smile, took up his books and jumped through the window. Yamato looked on until he could see Kakashi no more. He had a gut feeling that Kakashi really was hiding something, but on the other hand, when he thought more about it, even if he _was _hiding something, it's not his business anyway. He sighed and headed through the door going to IchiRaku Ramen.

Kakashi took off his lapped shirt and undid the girt around it. He pulled down his mask, and because he was away from the village at training ground thirty two, he released his wings. He felt so relieved and so lightweight, it felt as though he was invincible. He looked in the spell book, and the first spell he thought of was _Kumho_. Darius had said it'll be his favourite too, and he took his word for it, after all, Darius knows more about him than he himself. He took his stance and glanced down at the book to see the incantation. With one arm outstretched and another bent back in which the palm would be right at his chest, he said, "Dark clouds tumble across the sky in a fit of rage, ―"

"Konen?" He immediately stiffened as he knew that voice all too well. It was none other than Sakura herself. He slowly spun around, thinking of a way out of this predicament.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," he smiled. _Shit,_ he realized his mistake and he cursed that he kept making that mistake so many times. She smiled, and continued walking towards him and luckily, he hadn't trimmed his hair yet so it concealed his hiate and his sharingan. He made a mental sigh and hoped this ordeal will soon be over.

"Why are you here?" she asked, seeing that it is Konoha's training grounds and he doesn't have such a good reputation in Konoha.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, not wanting to stir anything or say anything he shouldn't.

"This is still a part of Konoha, why would you train here?"

"It's spacious. And plus, I may be one of Konoha's citizens." He smiled at her, and used the heel of his foot to close the book. "What brings you here?"

"I was just walking around. Nothing really," finally she was close to him and looked in his lone visible eye. A breeze flew followed by an eerie silence between the two. She seemed uneasy and agitated but he still kept his cool. When he could take no more of the silence he asked,

"How are Toshihiro and Tamarin doing?"

"They're perfect. Everyone is." Her mood lightened more, "I'm glad that you came back."

"Oh? Thanks. You missed me that much?"

"Of course I did." She took some more steps reaching up to him so close that she could the heat radiating off his body. She missed 'Konen', she missed the fun times they had. The times when they had bonfires, the sparring sessions, she missed it all. "You left a message that time. I'm still waiting to see when and how will our fates entwine again."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," he smiled at her. "In a matter of time,"

"But I can't ―" She broke off as she felt his hand on her head. He ruffled it and gave her a big smile, like he used to. After that he vanished taking his books with him. She stood speechless, as just by seeing him again made her heart jump. She never forgot about him as she lived each day waiting for that time when he would be Konen Hashimoto, and not leader of the Akatsuki. She often wondered where he would be and what he would be doing, but she dared not to look for him. She knew it would be a hard task and Konoha needs her medical skills. She never knew that this would've happened to her, as before she met him, she hated his guts out. But now, she's deeply in love with him.

"Of all the persons, why did you take my heart?"

Kakashi arrived in his office, leaning on the window. His heart was racing, as he thought that Sakura had forgotten about 'Konen'. He began to wonder if Darius had been right about her falling in love with him. If that the case, he's in for a wild ride. But he was taken out his thoughts when he saw a paper in the centre of his desk. It was folded in fours; he sat in his chair and took it up. As he opened it up, a gasp escaped his lips and he began trembling.

_Facilis Descensus Averno._

His eye locked onto the words as he tried to look away but he couldn't. He kept looking at it and after a while, the words slowly disappeared as if they were being erased. Some seconds later, the paper had no signs of any words being written on it. He sighed and placed the paper on the desk. He leaned back into his chair and just then Yamato came in with the ramen. Kakashi rose out of the chair, and met him halfway the room. When he took his ramen from Yamato, Yamato made a gasp.

"Senpai, look!" He pointed to the window and Kakashi immediately turned and looked in the direction the man was pointing. When he saw the window, he began shaking. He heard Yamato snickering but made it no mind. There was a sickening message on the window.

_Konoha will burn…She and your babies must Die!_

Yamato couldn't see it but he was laughing his heart out. Kakashi's face turned white as though he saw a ghost, and Yamato took a note of this. Kakashi's ramen then fell to the ground, and in that instance, Yamato stopped laughing. "What's wrong Senpai?" He asked. Kakashi didn't answer. In his state of horror, he fell to his knees still gawking at the window. Yamato looked at the window then at Kakashi's expression, and wondered why the man looked like he'd seen a ghost. His mask was pulled down, but Yamato didn't care about it. The Hokage was in a state that he had no idea what could've caused it.

"Senpai, come on, I was just trying to make you laugh," Yamato was worried now; it was crawling all over his face. "You looked so stressed, I only wanted to lighten the mood, make you cheerful even."

"Ha!" Kakashi sprang up smiling. "You wanted to fool me but it backfired." Yamato let out a breath, as though he was holding it. "You really gave me a heart attack." Kakashi got up and frowned when he saw the ramen spilled. He walked towards the door, and opened it.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Don't worry, just follow me."

"I'll be right behind you, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi pulled up his mask and headed though the door. The message was sudden; he didn't even know how to react when he saw it. Luckily, he had quick thinking. He was still worried about what he just saw and he doubt he would be able to sleep tonight. After Kakashi had gone, Yamato went to the same spot where Kakashi was kneeling. He knew that the man had seen something, as that smile was obviously false. He's been around Kakashi far too long to not know when he's genuinely smiling or not. He kneeled in the spot and stared at the window. He was a little taller than Kakashi but even so, he couldn't see what had terrified the Hokage moments ago.

"What on earth did you see Senpai?" He got up and headed through the door, racing down the hallway to catch up to Kakashi.


	8. Chapter 8

Brutal Revenge

Chapter 7:

Kakashi and Yamato walked the streets of Konoha in a fair pace, neither of them saying a word. Occasionally, Kakashi would gaze up at the sky and sighs. Yamato begins to get concerned about Kakashi, and luckily for him, they run into Konoha's Green Beast, the energetic and youthful Maito Gai.

"Good morning Yamato and Kakashi!" He bellowed. "Such a youthful day isn't it?"

"Just kill me Gai." Kakashi said nonchalantly. "Spare me the torture." Kakashi then walked off, leaving behind Yamato and Gai who could only look at him with worry.

"What's wrong with him?" Gai asked Yamato, his exuberant behavior completely diminished. "That's where you come in my spandex wearing friend." Yamato grinned. "Kakashi saw something a while ago, I don't know what it was but it definitely shook him. Can you find out what it is?"

"That shouldn't be a problem for Konoha's Green Beast!" He was once more back to his annoying youthful behavior. "We shall be at the bar tonight!" he threw a fist into the air, recognizing it as a challenge. He then calmed down and placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder. "No need to worry, whatever is bothering him, I'll find it." The two men then went their separate ways, Gai a little bit overjoyed than the usual. When Yamato had finally caught Kakashi, he was waiting at the gates, with folded arms.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up." Kakashi said, giving him an eye smile.

"I was chatting with Gai."

"I could hear."

Yamato stiffened, fearing that Kakashi overheard their plans. "You did?"

"He was bellowing at the top of his voice, how could I not hear him?" They moved off, heading into the forest. The journey was quiet between the two, only the sounds of the insects and animals could be heard. As they neared a waterfall, Kakashi smiled, as the memories with the Akatsuki re-surfaced. In some aspects he missed those days, as he lived a life of fun most times. When they passed the waterfall and headed deeper, Yamato looked around as he's never seen this part of the forest before. The forestry here was dark, gloomy to be exact. They moved from out of the trees to walking on the path and poor Yamato got a sickening feeling. This area had a feel of poison to it, like some great evil had once resided here. The trees had green leaves and thick branches and trunks but at the same time, they seemed poisoned, the entire area seems as though an ancient curse was invoked.

"We're here," He heard Kakashi say. They were standing in front of steps which led downwards into what Yamato deduced to be a dark abyss. Kakashi began descending, and he followed. But little did Yamato know that even Kakashi himself was afraid of this place. It brought back horrible memories that he seriously would want to erase from his mind. Every now and then, Kakashi would stiffen with fear, taking quick breaths of air to calm his trembling body.

_Facilis Descensus Averno._

_ Apertum…Inferi._

Kakashi froze in his tracks as he heard those whispers in his ears. He quickly glanced around, his eyes searching for any lost soul that might be saying that. There was no one. Only the gloom of the dismal darkness. He regained his composure, and continued the journey. The staircase was winding, but they both had to be careful as the steps were crumbling and parts of it were broken off. When they had finally completed the stairs, what Yamato saw before him rendered him speechless. There was a temple looking structure in the distance, with its gargantuan doors that were partly falling off the hinges wide open. The paint on it looked as though it was there for hundreds of years, as it were stripping and the colour was faded. The path leading towards it was narrow, seeming as though if weight was to put on it, it would crumble into the darkness below. Kakashi closed his eyes for a short moment, inhaling and exhaling rapidly. He re-opened his eyes, and looked dead ahead. He never knew that a day would come in which he would return to this wretched place. He took a shaky step forward, and when he looked at Yamato he knew that he had to be strong for both of them.

"Cheer up, Tenzou." Kakashi said trying to hide the fear. "We'll be out of here before you know it."

"But why are we here in the first place?" he asked.

"I want to know if those Fallen that attacked the village earlier came from here." Kakashi replied, sounding firm. Yamato had to agree with Kakashi, because as he came to this place, he could sense the evil that's still there or once resided there. Walking towards the temple, Yamato only had to wonder who build it, and why was it built. Judging by the looks of it, he knew that it was to keep something trapped but what?

"Kakashi, what was in there?"

"This is the Templum Mortis and what was in there was a great evil sealed one thousand years ago."

"And now it's out?!" Yamato shouted. He held his head with both hands as his imagination of the great evil was horrifying.

"Don't worry," Kakashi chuckled looking at Yamato's expression. "That great evil is also known as Darius." Yamato only nodded his head, and sighed a relief. When they walked closer to the temple, Kakashi couldn't see a thing inside. The Templum was pitch black and quiet; he wondered how Darius wasn't insane being in there for a millennium. Kakashi took another step, reaching at the doors. He could still feel the evil even though Darius had left there for a while now. Kakashi evoked fire and shot a ball in there. The light illuminated the temple, but within a few seconds it was gone. But anyway, Kakashi got an answer. There wasn't a single soul in the Templum Mortis. He turned around to face Yamato who just inching to leave. Kakashi felt somewhat relieved, knowing that the attackers aren't from the Templum. That only means they could've come from another realm.

_Facilis Descensus Averno._

Kakashi turned back around, looking in the Templum, wondering if he had overlooked anything. He took a step forward, while gesturing for Yamato to move back. He didn't know what was in there and so he didn't want Yamato to get hurt. When he reached even closer, it was impossible to see the inside even with the earth element.

_Facilis Descensus Averno._

This time, the voice was louder and not like the faint whisper as before. Kakashi once more evoked the fire element, and was prepared to throw it inside the Templum.

_She must die, Kakashi!_

Kakashi stumbled backwards as this time, the voice was screaming at him. He began trembling and as much as he wanted to say something or move, it was as though he was paralyzed.

_She will die, she must die, and she has to die, Kakashi!_

Hearing that, he could sense a wave of evil coming towards him and out of fear, he dashed away, almost skidding off the path, heading towards Yamato. "Run, Tenzou!" He yelled. Yamato didn't budge at first, but when he saw Kakashi's eye looking frightened, he took off. Within no time, Kakashi had reached Yamato; he grabbed his hand and then evoked lightning. It covered them both, and then the two vanished from that spot. All Yamato could see was light, and it seemed as though he was racing through space. It was like a tunnel, but instead of walking through it, Yamato felt an overwhelming force propelling him forwards. Within no time, they were back in the office, Yamato still awestruck as to what he just experienced.

"How did you do that?!" Yamato asked with surprise. "That's…" He broke off, after his eyes caught Kakashi. He was frozen but then he stumbled backwards bumping into the wall beside the window, then slid down to the window. His face was drowning with worry, even as Yamato looked on, he saw that Kakashi's entire body was shaking. Kakashi held his head with both hands and stared at the ground. _Is she really going to die?_ That was all Kakashi could think of. He began rocking back and forth. Kakashi was now wondering how he will save her. The images of Anko dying coursed through his mind and he felt like he was at a dead end, a corner, between a rock and a hard place. But seeing that, Yamato couldn't take any more of it. He grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Look at Konoha, calm and serene."

As he looked out at the peaceful village, his heart warmed seeing that everyone was happy and was just living their lives peacefully, stress free and without a care that their heads were being sworn after by Fallen angels. Even though impending doom was near, Konoha's atmosphere would make anyone smile. Just then, he looked at the sky, the clear blue made everything seem to be at peace, calm and far from troubled. Yamato smiled also, seeing that Kakashi's shaking had stopped.

"What did you see, Senpai?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. Earlier today, your face and action didn't say that you were playing a prank on me. You seemed scared. Really scared as though you saw a ghost or some sickening message. And not long ago when we were at the Templum, you were so scared that you were trembling. Senpai, I've never seen you like this. What the_ hell_ is killing you?"

"You wouldn't understand." Kakashi smiled at him. Deep inside he was surprised that Yamato could see through him, but he hoped that if he pretended to be jovial, it would actually sway Yamato to think different.

"Then make me understand!" he shouted. "I'm sure it's not rocket science so I'll understand!"

As for Yamato, he didn't say anything more. He knew that he wouldn't get anything out of Kakashi, so he left him up to Gai.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi and Yamato turned around immediately, looking at the two boys standing before them. Neji and Shikamaru looked distraught but the good part was that they were uninjured. Kakashi waved his hand in a gesture which indicated that they should begin relating the information.

"There's a group of black winged people called themselves the Fallen Akumi." Neji started, "their leader is Hisana, and her plan is to throw the mortal who killed her father into the pits of Hell's Infernus, and to also wipe the earth clean of humans."

"Hisana has an army of roughly three hundred thousand, and soon she's going to attack earth, starting with Konoha as she found out that's where Naruto lives." Shikamaru added. "We also found out a few information about Hisana. Her affinity is lightning and what she loves to do to humans is that she paralyzes them and then kills them brutally. Apart from rendering their motions useless, Hisana uses whips to viciously rip limbs from her victims' body."

"Adding to that, one of their targets is Anko. We didn't hear exactly what they were saying but what we got was that something that has to do with 'carrying immortals'." At that statement, Kakashi stiffened. Yamato noted this and thus stared at Kakashi as if trying to read his thoughts.

"Alright, you're dismissed." Kakashi fanned his hand outwards, indicating to them that they should leave.

"Three hundred thousand?" Yamato repeated, baffled. "Wasn't it one hundred thousand the last time we heard?"

"It was bound to increase. Dar―" Kakashi broke off, realizing that he would've said things that shouldn't be. Yamato caught his expression and looked at him through narrowed eyes. He then walked to the door, looking for Gai.

It was now mid-evening, Kakashi decided to finish what he had started. He had only one book this time, and it was the book about the destruction spells. He had turned the page to the Kumho spell. After reading the first part of the incantation, Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He deemed it to be a great asset against Hisana, and actually for once, he wanted this war to start, so that it can quickly be put to an end. It was really irritating, knowing that they have to be watching their backs every minute. But that aside, he stretched out a hand and began reciting.

"Dark clouds tumble across the sky in a fit of rage, they bring thunder and lightning, torrential rain. Lightning skewer the skies with deathly currents; upon this earth there's nowhere to run, let the shock scorch one's skin, for into oblivion one goes, way of destruction number two hundred and thirty three; Kumho." Pale yellow lightning went from his palm to a few metres in front of him. Then, the lightning separated into two directions; left and right. They stretched as far as his eyes could see, Kakashi still a bit oblivious as to what the spell was about. Just then, bars of lightning shot up into the air from the horizontal lightnings, and then what resembles spears shot from the bars. They were an innumerable amount, when the spell was complete; the spears disappeared, leaving Kakashi in awe. That entire area was reduced to barren ground, not even insects were spared. Upon looking at the range and magnitude of the destruction, Kakashi was grinning.

"Darius was right; he knew that I would love this spell." Kakashi looked like an excited child, jumping all over the place. But after he was finished rejoicing, he quickly commanded the earth to repair itself along with the star element to aid. His mood was lightened, after all, he was depressed earlier today. However, all that joy soon came to an end. A subtle wind blew, and with that wind came a dread feeling. Everything became still, stagnant but over all seemed haunted. Even the birds that chirped above merrily disappeared. He looked all over, wondering what could be happening.

_Facilis Descensus Averno…_

Kakashi stiffened, just hearing that whisper in the air. It became constant, annoying and just overall tormenting. He looked all around him as he was trying to know where it was coming from, but saw no signs of such.

_Kakashi._

He stopped and turned to the direction of his name. What he saw sickened him. There stood by a tree, was an angel, but the thing was, she was drenched in blood. She had cuts all over her visible skin, deep cuts to be exact. From her mouth, blood ran like wine down onto her chin, neck and damping the clothes she wore. Her hair was long, flowing down onto her back in a waterfall of chestnut brown, accompanied by a bang at the front. Kakashi had no idea who she was or why she was there. But because of her huge white wings, he couldn't see her face. They were extended but then arched inwards to hide parts of her face. He took a few steps towards her, feeling safe because she's an angel and not a Fallen. But there was that part of him that had a feeling that something was off about this angel. When he took another step to her, he felt a paralyzing grip on his shoulder.

"Are you fool?!" Darius shouted with anger, "Can't you see that that's no angel?!"

"What ―"

"Angels don't get seriously injured and wander around like that. When they're injured, either another team is dispatched or someone is sent to heal that injured angel _or _they're automatically transported back to Heaven for treatment." Darius said. "And angels don't hide their faces whatsoever." He chuckled. "You know, you're a sad immortal."

"It's just that she seemed like she ―"

"Shut up." Darius' reply was blunt, but Kakashi was used to this anyway. Ahead of them, the angel was limping forwards to them, but neither Kakashi nor Darius moved an inch. As she was walking, her wings went behind her, and now her face was exposed. She had thunderstorm gray eyes which seem to be cloudy with pain.

"_Iuva…_Help me…" was what she said. She stretched out a hand to them as she clutched her abdomen, wincing with pain. Kakashi was still wondering how he knows that she was asking for help. With a shrug of the shoulder, he was out of Darius' grip and was heading to the injured angel. However, when he took the second step, the earth spit in half between him and the angel and a wall of wind shot upwards in the air. Before he could do anything, a Fallen jumped from out of the bushes and grabbed the injured angel.

"They're going to her and―!" She was unable to finish her sentence, as the Fallen grabbed her by the mouth and vanished from before their eyes. It happened so fast, Kakashi didn't even have time to react. When she was gone, Kakashi was shocked. He and Darius exchanged glances, solely out of shock.

"I guess I was wrong." Darius admitted.

"And because of that, you have caused me to lose valuable information." He turned around and motioned to take up the spell book. He skipped through the pages, looking at which other spell would please him.


	9. Countdown

Brutal Revenge

Chapter 8:

Countdown

"Yamato, I want you to round up everyone of the ninja fleet that's in the village. Tell them to meet me at training ground thirty immediately."

"Yes, Senpai." The man replied. "But what for?"

"We have information which proves that we're being threatened. It's only fair that we inform our ninjas so that we can make the adequate preparations." The man nodded and within a whisk, he was gone. Kakashi then walked through the door leisurely, not in any rush as he knew that it would take a while to get all the present ninjas to the training ground. For the past two days, there hasn't been a single attack from Hisana, or any sighting for that matter. Kakashi was somewhat relieved, but he knew that he wasn't out of the woods just yet. By the time he reached out into the streets, a shiver ran down his spine, and this sent an awful feeling. He shrugged it off and continued onwards, and as he looked at the citizens, he wished that he could've been in their shoes now. To be carefree of all the dangers that are brewing, to not risk their lives almost every day for the sake of their village, if only he could. He spent his entire night reading and learning incantations for the various amounts of spells because as the Hokage, one has to be especially prepared. He silently fumed, but looking at his visible eye one would never know. As he looked around, he noticed something that he hadn't picked up before. A girl, walking towards him had this strange feeling about her. He's seen her many times before, but then he thought she was an ordinary citizen just like everyone else. He could sense it from a far, and this was definitely troubling as everyone else had a feeling about them but her. She seems like a…immortal. As she got closer, he looked into her eyes and saw evil sparkling within. She smiled evilly, his eyes caught her shadow, and he could see the shadow of her wings. Without hesitation, Kakashi evoked lightning to transport him but by the time he reached her, she vanished. Darius, on the other hand, he could sense the dangers. Quickly, he materialized beside him.

"Kakashi!" he heard Darius yell from beside him.

"What now?"

"She was a fallen."

"I know that. But where is she?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, do not leave the village. They could be staging an ambush or something ―"

"Or they could scoping out the village, looking to see if there is any significant amount of immortals here that might be trouble to them. Or their aim could be to put the village in a state of chaos or panic, and when that happens everything could be confusion and it would be easier for them, to operate."

"Or they could be seeking to find Anko."

"What do they want with her anyway? She didn't cause your death, she didn't ―"

"She's carrying your children. Immortal children. She isn't in heaven nor in hell, this is a neutral realm so Hisana is trying to kill any possible threat even though there is a chance they may end up siding with her but nothing's for sure."

"If there's any problem, Hideki and Botan will tell me. But just in case…" He performed the Kage Bunshin hand seal and a replica appeared. Without a single word, the clone ran off, in the direction of Anko, while in the opposite direction, Kakashi sped towards the training grounds. Upon reaching training ground thirty, he found that his team was already there.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's this meeting for?" the blonde asked with intent.

"It's Hokage-sama now, Naruto." Sakura corrected.

"No Sakura-chan, it's still Kakashi." He then turned to Naruto. "We're being threatened; you'll hear the rest when the others arrive."

"The others?"

"You're not the only ninjas Konoha has," Kakashi walked to the closest tree and took a seat on one of the lowest branches. Then he opened one of his lovely Icha-Icha books. It's been a while since he's read his books, Naruto and Sakura only shook their heads as even though he was Hokage, there's no way he'd throw away his books. After a while, every ninja that was present in the village ranging from genin to ANBU, were at the area. Kakashi whistled aloud as this is the first time he's seeing the ninjas all in one place.

"Hello everyone," He began, and instantly there was silence. As he related the information to them, there were various reactions. Some began to worry as they remember the previous encounter with Fallen, while others were just indifferent. Mumblings roused into the air as everyone tried to voice their concerns with Kakashi himself or with each other.

"Why don't we get the Akatsuki leader to help us out again?" a chuunin said. "He'd be able to handle them better than we can."

"The leader of Akatsuki is Pein, Konen's gone, gone forever, never coming back."

"What?!" Sakura exploded. "That's not true! He said our paths will cross again ―"

"Dammit!" Kakashi shouted unintentionally. Everyone stopped immediately, upon hearing that exclamation from Kakashi. He didn't expect it come out that loud, as a matter of fact, it was supposed to be to himself. He looked at Sakura with worry, as he thought that she had totally forgotten about 'Konen'. He sighed afterwards but continued to relate the information.

"Sorry about that, but let's continue. Neji, Shikamaru," He called the two to stand before the ninja to relate all the information that they've gathered. Upon hearing everything, the ninjas were nothing but awestruck. Many of them were becoming fearful, but Kakashi was trying his utmost best to calm them down. It was a difficult task, but eventually it was successful.

"I definitely think we should get Konen for reinforcement." One jounin said, and after that, almost everyone joined in agreeing. Kakashi was deeply hurt and fed up. He was hurt as it seems as they don't acknowledge his as the Hokage who should protect them, instead they're seeking other means of protection.

"Since you all prefer a stranger than your Hokage go ahead! If you guys can find him then sure! I'm positive that you have no idea which village he's from and you can't even be sure if that's his real name either. So, good luck finding him because none of you will be permitted to leave the village anyway." Kakashi was beyond furious. When he was Konen, everyone hated him without any proof that he was actually a threat to the village but now, they all want 'Konen' as reinforcement! He bit the inside of his lips so as to not curse aloud again.

"Why can't we leave?" Rock Lee asked.

"Because danger is out there, and I can't risk you dying out there."

"But ―!"

"But that's an order." He said with a very stern voice. After he finished the sentence, a paper blew towards him. It lingered until he took it. But upon seeing the message, he wished he hadn't.

_**Revenge is Imminent.**_

_** …Thirty-Six hours, sixteen minutes, five seconds…And counting down…**_

Kakashi shuddered at this, but also he was greatly relieved. At least he knows when they're coming. He shoved the paper into his kunai pouch on his lower back, and faced the crowd for the last time.

"We've got about thirty five hours to get ourselves in shape for this, start now."

Outside of the village, there perched on top of an evergreen tree, was a young woman. She looked at the village from her spot and a grin spread across her face. Her face was beautiful, having somewhat plump cheeks along with lovely lips. Her nose wasn't too straight, nor was it too broad either. Going up to her eyes, they were a dark colour. They looked black but maybe they were very dark brown. Her silvery hair was a waterfall of silk behind her, looking pristine in the sun's light. Her outfit seemed that of the medieval ages, having a slightly torn cape behind her, high boots reaching just below her knees, and to cover her skin she had on black stocking extending all the way up her dress. The dress itself was a rich violet colour, having patterns of yellow on the edges. She then went into her pouch and took out a tiny folded paper, and then she threw it into the air. The air carried it as she controlled the direction in which it should go.

"Soon, these mortals will pay for what they did." She snapped. "Damn wretched bitches." Her black wings suddenly burst out of her back sending ripples of evil throughout the air. Out of anger, she stretched out her hands to the side of her body and turned her face upwards. With a shout, fire blazed from her mouth and the fists of her hands. After, the fire was evident in her eyes, sparking her anger. "Don't worry Daddy, you'll soon be avenged."


	10. Countdown pt2: Twenty-Four Hours

Brutal Revenge

Chapter 9:

Countdown pt.2: Twenty-Four Hours

Kakashi sat in the chair watching Anko as she slept. He found that he couldn't sleep at all, so he decided to do that. The note from yesterday was on the table beside him, and almost every minute he looked at it. It totally unnerved him, and what was worse was that all this was happening in his birth month. He sighed loudly, and with one last look at Anko he strode across the small room, mounted onto the window sill, and jumped out. He unfurled his wings, and took to the sky. The moon was full and bright, giving his white wings a shimmering look. Even his radiant skin was emphasized even more, and just looking at Kakashi, one could say he looked like an ethereal creature from heaven. After some minutes of flying, he finally came to stop at the beach. The coast was quiet, as at this time of the morning, there wouldn't be anyone here. However, there was indeed someone there. Someone he didn't expect.

"Konen?" Before he could actually use the night element to hide his presence, the boy had already seen him. "Are you Konen Hashimoto?" Naruto's voice was actually calm and subtle, not loud and boisterous.

"Yes, I am." Kakashi couldn't deny it as his wings were exposed and he knew that everyone knows that Konen is the only one with white wings in the world. Kakashi then looked at the moon, and a smile came onto his face. But from the corner of his eye, he could see Naruto approaching him. He actually chuckled, as he remembered when team seven was trying to unmask him; but now, he's barefaced, literally.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered something from the past that's all."

"Oh," Naruto looked at the sand then back to Kakashi. "Thanks for telling Kakashi what Tsunade had said."

"Sure, no problem. After all there's no place like home."

"Konen, is it possible for me to ask for your help?"

"You just did." Kakashi actually bust with laughter, but after seeing Naruto's face, his smile was erased. The blonde looked sad, depressed and worried. Kakashi walked closer to Naruto and grabbed his neck, ruffling his hair. "Stop looking so sad, that's the Hokage's job not yours. What's the problem this time?"

"Konoha's being threatened all because Darius' daughter wants to avenge her father."

"So how does Konoha get into this?"

"Well, I stabbed you in the back, and caused your death which caused Darius to…" He trailed off. Kakashi removed his hand from around Naruto's neck, and stood before him.

"Don't worry, of course I'll help you out."

"You will?"

"I'll even call reinforcements." Kakashi found himself smiling at him, and even Naruto, was actually warming up to 'Konen'. Usually, he'd give him a hateful look, but now, he understands that 'Konen' has good intention at heart.

"Thank you."

"By the way, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Kakashi sat on the sandy shore, gazing out at the horizon. "You say your village is threatened, so didn't the Hokage ban you from leaving the village to avoid any ninjas from dying?"

"Yeah, he did say that but I couldn't help myself."

"Naruto," Kakashi began,

"You know my name?"

"Who doesn't these days?" Kakashi rose to his feet, "you should obey orders. Sometimes 'your way' isn't even the best way for yourself. They say rules were made to be broken, but don't you think those rules were created so as to ensure your safety? Well, orders are similar depending on the context. And from what I see, you need to be back in Konoha."

"I ―"

"Tell you what, go back to home. It's safer there and if you don't, I won't help Konoha." Naruto stiffened at that statement and saw that Kakashi's face was serious. With a defeated sigh, he began his journey home; but before he disappeared into the forest, he turned to him;

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome. And fix that face, everything's going to be fine!" Kakashi smiled at him with a thumbs up, sounding somewhat similar to Gai. "I promise." Naruto faced the forest and then disappeared into the dark paths of the forest.

* * *

It was now five thirty am, marking twenty four hours until Hisana strikes. Anko hasn't budged, ever since he left, and he couldn't help but smile at her. But as much as he wanted to sleep now, he couldn't. They were in Anko's apartment, as the Fallen attacks had destroyed half of his house. Now, they have wait until the construction on the house is completed. Kakashi could've simply restored the house back to way it was but if he did that, he would be putting people out of a job. So they decided to live here in the time being. Kakashi pulled the chair close to the table and rest his hands on the table's top. Then he placed his head on his hands. He's often slept like that as Anko's bed was too small to fit the two of them, especially now that she's gained some 'weight'. But thinking on earlier this morning, he can't believe that Naruto would actually disobey and leave the village. Everyone knew Naruto to be the unruly one but so early in the morning when everyone's asleep!? Even now, Kakashi couldn't believe it.

"I guess I have to place Gezeiten at the gates then." He said to himself with a chuckle. But even in his usual sleeping position, not a pinch of sleep was in his eyes. He was beginning to feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulder when actually in reality, it is. He knows that if he screws up, the entire world is going to feel it. Especially Anko. And that he didn't want. He was revived from the dead, and he was going to make the best out of it. He even promised Naruto that everything's going to be fine, and he dared not to break it.

"Hisana, Hisana, are you there?" she said from the mountain top.

"Yeah, I'm listening," Hisana appeared with the wind, looking a bit too much serious.

"So far, I'm sensing six immortals in the area."

"Six? Even though it's not much, they can be troublesome if not dealt with. I leave them to you, Ishuki."

"I won't fail."

"Better not," Hisana vanished from beside Ishuki, leaving the female all alone in the dark. Ishuki then placed her chestnut coloured hair into a pony-tail. She then jumped from her post, landing on a roof. Her destination was one place, Anko's apartment.

"I can't believe that in one spot there are six immortals. How the hell does Hisana expect me to single hand them all?" She was basically ranting, but when she reached Anko's apartment, she was stunned to actually see four immortals. But the thing was that she was still sensing six immortal presences. Ishuki stood outside the bedroom window, looking at Anko sleeping. She then moved to the roof, and began reciting a spell.

"What brings you here fair maiden?" She jumped at the voice as she didn't expect anyone to be up at this hour.

"I'm here on an assignment." She turned around to see Kakashi staring at her.

"What assignment?" Kakashi asked, cocking his head to one side.

"To kill you and your immortal friends." She spat. Kakashi stiffened, as just by looking at her she didn't look like a killer. But she was the one who he saw in the streets. Hearing that spell that she was reciting, he knows that he has deal with her now. _Her name is Ishuki and she's the master of the Night. She also specializes in destruction spells. _He smiled, knowing that Darius didn't wait until things got messy before he told him what he was up against.

"Why Ishuki?" Kakashi moved towards her slowly, trying his best to befriend her. "You and I are immortal; we shouldn't be fighting against each other like this."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Because I'm Darius." His wings burst out of his back, but instead of being pristine white, they were of a jet black colour. Ishuki was so stunned, she was speechless. "You see, the last time I forcibly tried to rule these pathetic mortals, it ended in their favour, but now I'm trying a more subtle approach. As you can see, I rule this village and soon my power will slowly extend to the four corners of the earth." Kakashi lied. Ishuki was still staring at Kakashi still in shock.

"But they reported that you died. So…how?"

"Don't worry, Ishuki, everything will go according to my plan." Kakashi said as he walked to her. By now, he's right at her, and he placed a hand on her head. "Tell Hisana that Daddy's alright."

"Yes, Darius-sama," with those words she vanished, leaving not a single trace in the night. Kakashi dropped onto his bottom, exhaling as if he was holding his breath. _Hisana is now sending out people to kill before she actually attacks? _Kakashi was amazed. "Shit," He ran along the roofs going towards the mountain. Upon reaching the mountain, he looked over at the village, and a warm smile appeared on his face. He then steadily made his way to where Tsunade's head and then took a seat on it. His face wasn't on the mountain as yet as he was still finding it hard to accept the reality that the entire would see his face. "Maybe I can have him begin carving in my face tomorrow." Kakashi leaned forwards and inspected the surroundings. He inhaled and found nothing amiss, but he still didn't relax. He was tensed from what seeing Ishuki, and luckily Darius was there to help him. Before, he hated that Darius was so close, but overtime, if it wasn't Darius, he would've been dead or some other bad thing would occur. Thanks to him, he now knows a lot of spells that would definitely aid them. The village was peaceful, and Kakashi wished that it could've stayed this way.

"Don't be silly, peace is impossible." Darius appeared beside him, doing the same exact thing as Kakashi.

"Yeah, it's like a cycle. Every Hokage has had some catastrophe to deal with."

"Huh?"

"That man on the far right, he was the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. He had to deal with Madara and the Kyuubi. The man beside him is his brother, the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. He…I have no idea what he did. The man beside Tobirama is the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. He had to fight his own student one of the legendary sannin Orochimaru and he died; that was during the chuunin exams. The next Hokage is the Fourth, he was my sensei and he had to seal the Kyuubi into his new born son to save everyone at the cost of his and his wife's lives. The female's head we're both sitting on her name is Tsunade and she's the fifth Hokage. And you can guess what her problem was." Kakashi looked at Darius with a grin.

"She had to deal with me and you."

"Yeah, so I thought that I would be Hokage and not to face any of those types of troubles but here I am, preparing for one that seems out of reach to my ninjas."

"I tell you about mortals, everything seems impossible to them." Darius rolled his eyes with disgust. He then turned to Kakashi and looked in dead in the eye. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I don't feel sleepy."

"Well, you have a war to prepare for, you don't want to be exhausted by that time, after all you are the _Hokage, _the best and strongest ninja right?"

"Yeah," Kakashi answered, gazing at the star-studded night.


End file.
